She is gone
by NJBC Gal
Summary: "You are the milk of human kindness. The light in my dark, dark world." Klaroline One-Shot.


**AN: Hey everybody! So I know I promised I would try and update my other stories but this idea came to me when I was watching a clip from one of my favorite shows, The Tudors, on YouTube. It's a scene between Jane Seymour & King Henry VIII, and I just thought it fit Klaroline so perfectly, although it is rather sad. I recommend to listen to "A Howling Wilderness" which is the song used in that scene, to really add to it. It's a beautiful piece for a beautiful yet tragic scene.**

**~O~**

He sat on the chair, waiting. No candles lit, just the light streaming through the window above. He waited.

The door creaks as it opens and he hears heavy footsteps, as someone steps into the room. They clear their throat before they speak.

"It's a boy, your Majesty."

He quickly stands up from his chair, and turns around to look at the man who was given him the news. The Duke of Somerset, his wife's brother, stands before him. His azure blue eyes, similar to his wife's are wide and there are bags under his eyes. He looks as if he is trying to catch his breath.

"A son," the King whispers. "I have a son."

After having had two daughters from his previous marriages, after suffering through the miscarriages and losing hope that he would ever have an heir, he now has a healthy prince. His mind then quickly shifts to his wife, his queen; Caroline. The one true light in his otherwise dark world. The woman who brought love back into his heart after the destruction it suffered from his second wife, Katherine.

"And the Queen?" he questions, his voice hoarse. He hasn't spoken to anybody since the Queen went into labor, staying in his study without a disturbance.

The Duke lets out a heavy sigh and looks down at the floor. Klaus immediately feels his heart stop and he starts growing anxious. What's happened to the Queen?

"It appears that the Queen is suffering from an infection, due to the lack of hygiene from one of the midwives while her majesty was giving birth. She is not fairing well."

Klaus will have that midwife's head on a platter before the day is done. How dare she put the Queen in such danger? How dare she make her suffer?

"I will get prepared. Let the Queen know I shall visit her today," Klaus commands, setting his gaze on the man in front of him.

The Duke nods and bows to the King before exiting the room.

Caroline will survive this. She will get through it.

**~O~**

"Your Majesty," The Duke acknowledges as the King steps into the room. Very little light shines in through the windows, and the room is musky. There are several candles lit around.

"You may go, I will stay with the Queen," he tells the fair-haired man. The Duke bows and exists the room quickly. Once the door shuts, the King walks over to the archway that leads to the Queen's bed. He stands in the middle of it and lets out a shuddering breath, feeling his eyes well with tears as he lays his eyes on his beloved. Her skin is pale, and covered in sweat. Her once perfect golden tresses are now lackluster as they are spread on the pillow. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing softly. The King takes in a breath before making his way to the Queen's side. Her eyes open slightly, having heard him come into the room, and a faint smile forms on her lips before her eyes close once more. Klaus leans down and presses a soft kiss on her once rosy lips and the Queen lets out a soft groan in response. The King kneels down next to her and takes one of her small, delicate hands into his. He brings it up to his lips and presses a kiss to it. He moves back slightly, as his eyes continue to fill with tears and he shakes his head.

"Don't go," he whispers, his eyes wide as he looks down at her, "Please don't go." He continues shaking his head, his breathing heavy.

"Just because you have done everything you have promised, please don't leave me," he whispers, his voice thick with emotion. He holds on to her hand tightly in between his and presses it to his lips. He takes in a deep breath as he feels a tear threatening to make its way down his cheek.

"You are the milk of human kindness. The light in my dark, dark world," he says, as he turns to face her. He feels his heart break further and further as he gets no response from her, aside from her soft breathing.

"Without you life is a desert, a howling wilderness," he croaks as he fights back the tears that continue to form and swallows the lump in his throat. He takes in another shuddering breath, before looking up at the window where a soft light is streaming through.

"Please, god, in your mercy don't take her away from me," he pleads, "My son needs his mother…and I need my Queen." His voice is almost like a whimper as he says the last few words, turning to face his love once more, and pressing a kiss against her hand.

He feels her stirring slightly and sees that she has opened her eyes a bit. He presses her hands to his cheek with one of his own, as he reaches out to caress her face with his other.

A faint smile forms on the Queen's lips as she looks on at her husband.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**~O~**

She is dead by morning.

As he steps into the hall, where the parties he has thrown have been held, he feels repulsed. He shouldn't be there. None of them should be there. This day should have been a cause for celebration. He should have been throwing a party for the birth of his heir, and celebrated with his love afterwards. But God had other plans, and now his Queen is dead.

Her ladies in waiting stand several feet away from where her body lays, their heads down. He hears sniffling as he passes by them, making his way to her.

He sees his eldest daughter, Mary, standing next to body of her step-mother. Her head is down and she wipes away the tears on her cheeks before looking up at the King. She is also dressed in all black. She curtsies swiftly before walking away.

Klaus swallows the lump that has formed in throat before he turns around to look down at Caroline. She is dressed in a white gown, and he swears he has never seen an angel up until that moment. Her fingers are laced together and her hands are placed gingerly on her stomach. Her crown is placed just below her chest, a crown she should've gotten to wear for far longer than she did.

From the corner of his eye, he sees the ladies in waiting and Mary curtsy before they walk off, leaving him alone with Caroline. He looks down at his Queen, his eyes wide and filled with tears as he realizes he will never be able to hold her, talk to her, love her or even call her his every again. And all he can do is continue to stare at her, drink in this last memory of her, because she is gone.

His Caroline is gone.

**~O~**

**AN: Hope you guys liked it, even if it was kind of sad!**


End file.
